wildkrattsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lion-Cadabra
An episode of Wild Kratts. It focuses on mountain lions aka cougars. Plot Mountain lion cubs became a part of Aviva's magic show for the second time. When Aviva accidentally makes one of the mountain lion cubs vanish, it's up to the Wild Kratts to find the missing lion cub and return him to the magic show before Aviva performs her greatest trick of all, by magically reappearing beside her magic table with her magic hat on her head! Trivia Aviva was a magician for the second time since Creature Magic. The Creature Magic story is seen in the Idea Central Wiki page. Aviva's greatest trick of all starts with herself vanishing in a puff of smoke. Unknown to her friends, she ends up in her storage room full of inventions. Then, using the Miniaturizer, she goes mini sized and runs to her magic table. While her friends are busy looking for her, she goes back to normal size and jumps into her magic hat. Her friends gave up the search, until they noticed that the hat was somewhat moving. The hat stops beside the magic table, until a few seconds later, out jumped Aviva. Everyone was impressed by that trick! Quotes: Aviva: Ladies and gentlemen. I, the Amazing Aviva will perform my magic show again! All: Oooh! Aviva: For my first trick, I will make mountain lion cubs appear out of my hat! Chris: Whoa! Mountain lions! Martin: As soon as they come out, I'm going to name all of them. Aviva: Now, I will say the magic words. Abracadabra! Aviva waves her wand and three mountain lion cubs pop out of Aviva's magic hat. Chris: Whoa! That trick never gets old! Martin: I have just the names for these cubs. Presto, Chango and Alakazam! Jimmy: Martin, you name those cubs after magic words? Martin: Why not? It's appropriate, isn't it? Koki: I guess so. Aviva: Now, for my next trick, I shall saw Presto in half. All: Ooh! Aviva: Now, come inside this box, Presto. Such a cutie. Presto goes inside Aviva's box and Aviva begins her trick. Aviva: Abracadabra! Presto was sawn in half. Jimmy: Whoa! I don't believe it! Chris: Amazing! Martin: Aviva, put Presto back together again. Aviva: Will do, MK. Abracadabra! Presto was in one piece again. Jimmy: Whew. Thank goodness! Aviva: I shall now make Chango vanish! Koki: Great! Let's see it. Aviva: Ok. Abracadabra! In a flash, Chango was gone. All: Whoa! Jimmy: Chango's gone. Aviva: And now, I will make Chango reappear! Abracadabra! Chango was back. Koki: Pretty impressive! Jimmy: Now you can make Presto vanish, Aviva. Aviva: Will do, Jimmy. Abracadabra! Presto was gone. All: Whoa. Aviva: And now, I will bring Presto back. Abracadabra! But Presto was nowhere to be found. Aviva: Uh, I'll try again. Abracadabra! Koki: Hey, Aviva. I think you really make Presto vanish. Aviva: He was supposed to come back! What did I do wrong? Jimmy: Maybe you just need some new magic words. Aviva: Ok then. Hocus pocus! Again nothing happened. Aviva: Presto's really gone! Koki: That's what I was trying to tell you. Chris: Let's find him. All: To the Presto rescue! Chris searched in the garage. Chris: Nope. Not here. Martin searches outside the Tortuga. Martin: He couldn't have gone far. Koki: Did you find him? Martin: No. Presto is not here. Koki: Then where is he? Martin: I have no idea. Jimmy: I'll try to fly the Tortuga to search by air. Koki: Great idea, JZ. Chris: I hope Presto's ok. Aviva: Me too. Unknown to everyone, Presto has been wandering around the Tortuga. He is now hiding under Aviva's invention station. Jimmy flies the Tortuga to search for Presto, but he was still missing. Jimmy: I give up. Presto is a tricky lion cub. Aviva: Ugh. Did you have to say tricky? Jimmy: Well, Presto is sneaky. Koki: Hey, there's only one place where we haven't looked yet. How about Aviva's invention station? Aviva: Great idea, Koki! I'll search for Presto in there. Aviva goes inside to her invention station. Aviva: I hope I find Presto in time. Suddenly, a purring sound was heard. Aviva: Can it be? Presto pounces out and lands on Aviva's shoulder. Aviva: Presto, I found you! I have to get you back to my magic show. And I think I know just how to do it. (winks) Moments later. Chris: Aviva, did you find Presto yet? Aviva: You'll see. Martin: What do you mean? (snaps fingers) Aha, I can see that you're up to something, Aviva. Jimmy: Looking very mysterious. Aviva: Want to see my next trick? All: Yeah! Aviva: Ok. Everyone ready? Hocus pocus! (Out pops Presto from her magic hat) Ta-da! All: Presto! Martin: Congratulations, Aviva. You brought Presto back! Jimmy: That was the greatest trick yet! Aviva: My greatest trick yet will be performed next for your amazement right now! All: Ooh! Aviva: I will magically reappear next to my magic table with my magic hat on my head. Martin: Wow! Chris: Great trick! Aviva: Hocus pocus! In a flash, Aviva was gone. Jimmy: She's gone! Where did she go? Aviva, come back! Koki: Don't worry, Jimmy. She'll be back. Chris: I wonder where? Martin: I'm so excited for this. Aviva snickers. Aviva: I just need to miniaturize for my next trick. They won't even know it. (giggles) Martin: This is going to be fun! Chris: Oh, yeah. Unknown to everyone, a mini sized Aviva ran towards her magic table from her garage. Aviva: Wait until they see my trick. (giggles) I can't wait to see the look on their faces. then aviva quietly climbs onto the table and then into the hat. She also activates groundhog powers. Finally, she does a backflip and lands perfectly on the floor after jumping out of her hat with Groundhog power. aviva: TADA! everyone cheering and clapping. Martin: that was very cool aviva how did you do that? aviva: a magician never tells his or her secrets martin. Martin: Oh yeah i forgot. Chris: You even used Groundhog power. Now that's a bonus. Martin: Guess you're also back to normal size, too. Jimmy: That's so cool. I think Presto, Chango and Alakazam likes your groundhog suit. See? Aviva: Awww. Guess you guys like my suit, don't you? The mountain lion cubs purred in response. Chris: Isn't that cute? Koki: Very cute. Martin: How adorable. Jimmy: Super cute. Aviva: Ok, guys. Are you ready for my next trick? I will change back to my normal self. (waves her wand) Abracadabra! In a flash, Aviva is gone again. Chris: Whoa! Jimmy: I did not see that coming. Koki: Aviva's gone again! The mountain lion cubs roared in surprise too. Martin: Where could Aviva be? Chris: She will appear soon. I just know it. Jimmy: She's gone again. Koki: She's going to pop up somewhere. Martin: Hey, is it just me, or did I see Aviva's hat on the ground? Koki: And it's moving! Aviva reappears by jumping out from her magic hat. Aviva: TADA! Jimmy: You're back! Chris: You're getting better. Great trick. Koki: We still have no idea how did you do that! Aviva: A magician never tell his or her secrets, Koki. Koki: Oh, right. Jimmy: Well, Aviva. I always knew that you're the best magician in the Creature World. Chris: You sure are. Martin: I've said it once and I'll say it again. You're the best inventor and magician. Aviva: I sure am. Jimmy: I love it when you do magic, Aviva. Aviva: Magic is my favorite hobby besides inventing. Chris: We know that. Martin: We sure do. The mountain lion cubs roared in agreement. Aviva: Awww, look at you cubs. They like me. Chris: They sure do. Aviva: (when Presto licks her face) Hey, little Presto. Cut it out. (laughs) That tickles. Category:Fanon Episodes